Lab Phantom
by putsnglow
Summary: Danny's friends and family have died in a house fire and only one family wants him. The Lab Rat family. How will Danny deal with a new school and keeping his secret.?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1:

_Narrator POV:_

The boy watched in horror as the building was engulfed in flames. The white haired, green eyed phantom fell to the ground on his knees. With a flash of light two rings traveled up and down the ghost boy. His hair turned from white to a raven black, his eyes turned icy blue. He watched in horror as everything burned to the ground. Not just his house, but his family and friends as well. Even his arch-enemy was there, now dead. He knew they were all gone even before he got there. He did the only thing he could. He cried.

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

I sat there in silence as I waited for Mrs. Patterson to come back. For the past two days the woman had been making calls to find a place for me to stay. Since the fire killed Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and even Vlad, I had nowhere to go. I didn't have much family, and the ones I had we're either dead, or didn't want me. I understand why. With my Mom and Dad being ghost hunters, they probably thought I was as crazy as them.

"Danny! I found someone!" Mrs. Patterson yelled out. I stood up. She actually found someone?

"Really?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes. A college friend of Maddie's is interested. Tasha Davenport and her son, Leo Dooley. Oh, and her husband of course. They are all interested. You can leave in the morning. " I stared ahead. I was getting out of here? Someone wanted me?

"Okay," I said, keeping my poker face on as I walked back to the temporary room I was staying in. I started to pack. I was finally getting out of here. I could have a fresh start, and hopefully no ghosts. For the time on two days I felt something other then sadness: Hope.

* * *

Tasha's POV:

I ducked quickly to avoid a red beam coming at me.

"Adam! How many times have I told you no bionics in the house!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davenport. I'm just so excited to have a new brother!" Adam shouted out.

"Well be careful. Danny doesn't know about your bionics, yet."

"Yeah, about that. Why do we have to tell him? Can't we keep it a secret? I don't want anyone else to know." My husband, Donald Davenport asked.

"Yes! I found my lucky penny!" A shout from Adam rang out. We turned around to see Adam holding the couch with one hand, bending down to pick up a penny with the other. No sign of of strain came from Adam as he held up the couch as if it were a feather.

"Really? You think we could hide that from him?" I replied.

"Fine, we'll tell him, but not right away." Donald said.

"Bree! Chase! Leo! Hurry up and come here! Danny will be here any minute!" I shouted. Bree came first, because of her super speed. Chase came soon after with Leo behind him.

"So when is here coming?" Leo asked. As if on cue the doorbell rang.

"That's him. Remember, no bionics." I went over to open the door. Hopefully, life will get a little more normal.

* * *

**Boy is Tasha wrong! I'm trying something new where I use my iPod notepad thing. If it works then I'll be able to update more often! Cross your fingers it works!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**Just to clear things up: This is after PP, Danny is about 16. **

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

I stood at the door staring at the lady who adopted me. The only thing I had was a bag full of inventions that surprisingly didn't burn to ashes in the fire, and some clothes Mrs. Patterson had gotten me.

"Well don't just stand there. Come on in, Honey," the African-Americanwoman, Tasha, said motioning for him to come in. I walked in and my jaw dropped. This house was huge! Sitting on the coach was five people. A man that had a glimmer of childness in his eyes, a teenage boy who had a vacant look in his eyes, another teenage boy who held extreme intelligence (and nerdiness), a teenage girl that looked extremely annoyed, and a small African-American boy that had the same glimmer in his eyes has the older man. Tasha pointed to every person and gave them each a name. "This is my husband, Donald, then there is Adam, Chase, Bree, and my son, Leo." One of the boys, Adam, came over to me.

"Here let me take your bag," he said. I panicked. My bag was extremely heavy, holding a weeks worth of clothes and exactly ten inventions.

"No, you don't have to," I said trying to keep the bag away.

"It's really no problem," he said, successfully grabbing the bag.

"No!" I pulled the bag away. Unfortunately, the bag opened and the contents fell out.

"What's this?" Adam said grabbing the Portable Fenton Ghost Portal 2. It was a stick with Portable Fenton Ghost Portal 2 written on it and a button on the end that when pushed it would go to the nearest wall and unfold to a full size working ghost portal.

"It's nothing," I said grabbing it from his hands before he did something stupid (like pushing the button).

"What are these things?" Donald said, his eyes open in fascination.

"It's some of my parents' inventions," I said quickly.

"You're parents were inventors?"

"Well...sorta. It was part of their job..."

"I'm an inventor. You've heard of Davenport industries, right?"

"Yah, my friend Tucker loved technology, he wished that he had enough money to buy some of that stuff."

"I own that company!"

"Maybe, Danny, we can invite your friend over sometime." Tasha said. A wave of sadness washed over me.

"Actually, he was in the house."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay."

"So, Danny... What did your parents do then?" Chase asked, thankfully changing the subject, sorta.

"They were, now don't laugh, ghost hunters."

"Sorry, but ghosts are chimerical. It would be scientifically impossible for one to continue living, metaphorically speaking, after death. For them to hold a form would be inconceivable, much less thinking that they can have contemplative. See-" Chase started.

"Wow wow wow. I can't understand a word you are saying. Also, ghosts are real. In from Amity Park, the most haunted city in America, where ghosts try to take over the world at least twice a day." I interrupted.

"There could easily be a logical explanation." Chase argued.

"You want proof? Fine!" I dug through my things to find the Fenton Thermos.

"That's a soup container." Chase said. I smiled at him. Contained in the 'soup container' was the Box Ghost. I opened up the container and released him.

"I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things square and cardboard!" The Box Ghost yelled. Bree screamed.

"And that is my proof." I said. Then something strange happened. Adams eyes started to glow. Red beams shot out of his eyes at the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost turned intangible just in time. Before another shot was fired I sucked the Box Ghost back in. I turned back at everyone else.

"What was that?"

* * *

**The End. JK! It's just the end of the chapter. I don't think Danny will tell them about the ghost zone. The word chimerical means unreal. I had to look in a thesaurus for Chase and thought that was a cool word. **

**By the way, do you guys think I should **

**A: Have new ghosts**

**Or**

**B: Have the same ghosts**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**Okay, to clear things up, PP did happen, but only Danny's parents found out. It doesn't really matter because everyone who knew died in the fire, but it was pointed out that others found out. So now you know. And sorry for a long wait. It wasn't really long, but it probably felt like that to you guys. To the story!**

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

"What was that?!" I shouted. Adam had just shot a red beam out of his eyes. Was he a ghost? I haven't seen a ghost do that.

"We can explain," Tasha said quickly.

"Well, considering this doesn't effect me, I'm gonna go," Leo said trying to make a dash for it.

"Sit down Leo Dooley!" Tasha yelled. Leo sat down, unwillingly. "Now Danny, do want to sit down?" I shook my head. "Well, um...Donald has something to tell you." Tasha finished quickly.

"What? Why me?" He whined.

"Because I said."

"But I don't want to..." He whined like a spoiled child. Tasha gave him a glare. "Fine. Danny, as you could tell, Adam, Bree, and Chase are different..."

* * *

"So, to sum this all up, Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic?" I asked.

"Yes," Donald said.

"Okay," I said calmly. Then I relieved my mistake.

"You're taking this pretty calmly. Leo freaked out and screamed like a little girl when he found out," Chase said suspiciously. I should've pretended to freak out.

"Hey!" Leo shouted.

"It's true," Bree stated then laughed.

"Yeah. Here's Leo," Adam did a high pitched scream that made me wince. The bionic trio and Donald laughed while Leo glared at them.

"Well, I lived in a town where ghosts attacked. After growing up there, you learn to not be surprised," I lied. It was more like, 'after you half die you don't get surprised easily.'

"Anyway, the most important thing is that you don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

* * *

_Chase's POV:_

There was something about Danny that threw me off. He just acted like we told him we were having pizza for dinner, not that we were super-human. And that 'ghost?' It was obviously a fake, but why would he try to fake that? He also didn't want Adam to grab his bag. It couldn't be because he didn't want us to see his parent's 'inventions,' because when we asked what he had he answered without hesitation. There was a long list of things wrong with him. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**End chapter. Sorry it was so short. I wanted school to be in one chapter, and I couldn't think of anything else to add. I mean, he gets a tour, eats dinner, sleeps. Also I forgot to ask this last chapter:**

**What other inventions should I have. He needs 10 inventions and he already has 2. It could be an old one or new ones or a combination. I would like some inventions and their purpose. **

**Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking a while. Trust me, this wait is not nearly as bad as my other stories. Not many people helped with the inventions, but some did, most of them were big. The next chapter has the list of inventions I will use. Finally, Danny goes to school and Chase gets more suspicious.**

* * *

_Danny's POV:_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock blared out. I groaned and tried to ignore it. Why wouldn't Garry* turn off the stinkin alarm? After about two minutes I gave up and blasted the clock with an Ecto-blast. I groaned and looked around. I jolted up at the unfamiliar surroundings. _Where I am?_ I wondered before yesterday's events came back. I groaned again and layed back down. However, I unfortunately felt the familiar shiver of the ghost sense. I jumped up and looked around.

"I am the Box Gho-" I cut him off by sucking him in the thermos.

"I just put you back in the Ghost Zone! Why didn't you just stay." I asked the Box Ghost. Of course, no response. I sighed and brought out the Portable Ghost Portal 2. I pressed the red button and it flew to the nearest wall, it unfolded to reveal a swirling, full size Ghost Portal. I transformed into my alter-ego, Danny Phantom, and flew into the portal, then released the Box Ghost. I huffed at him.

"Really? Couldn't you have waited at least a day to come back?"

"I am the Box Ghost! And I never give up!" I left quickly before he could continue. However as I got close to the exit, I heard voices.

"Danny! Danny!" A woman voice called out. "Oh Donald, I hope he isn't sucked in there."

"Don't worry. I'll have Adam, Bree, and Chase go in. " a male voice answered. I quickly transformed into Fenton and walked out.

"Danny! Where were you! Are you hurt?" Tasha yelled.

"No. I was just putting the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone." I answered.

"Is that what that thing was? How cool!" Donald asked excitingly, resulting in Tasha to glare at him.

"Yeah."

"Well you gave use a scare. I thought you were in trouble." Tasha said.

"Well, she was scared. I was calm." Donald said, gaining another glare.

"Just get ready for school." Tasha said walking away.

"So, a Ghost Portal? So cool! I'm going to have to go there sometime."

"Actually, no. It's dangerous and easy to get lost. You can find a way out, but sometimes it's not the right time." I said. It was true, but I didn't add how most of the ghosts hate me. Donald sulked away like a child. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh. I grabbed my signature outfit and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

_Leo's POV:_

"Here's your schedule, Danny. Oh, and here's your bag with all your school supplies. Now go, go, go." Tasha said shooing us away. We were late thanks Danny, and Principal Perry was going to have our heads. We ran out to the car and drove to the school. In the car Danny turned to me,

"So are you a middle schooler? Or are you not there yet?" He asked.

"I'm 15!" I shouted, causing Danny to blush bright red and everyone else to start laughing.

"I'm sorry, you are just so small..." Danny said.

"Well, Leo is, our LITTLE bud." Adam shouted with an emphasis on the word little. Everyone laughed again except me and Danny. They continued laughing when we got to school.

* * *

"You five! Come here!" The raspy voice of Principal Perry shouted. We all froze, except Danny who stood and looked in confusion. "Why you three late, again. And don't be giving me a note from Mr. Davenport saying your excuse because I think we all know how that turned out last time."

"Actually, who don't need a note this time," Bree said a matter if factly. "We are late because we are showing Danny around. He just moved in with us." She stepped out of the way to show Principal Perry Danny.

"So another Davenport?" Principal Perry looked to the sky. "Wasn't three enough?"

"What about me?" I shouted. My last name wasn't Davenport, but he was still my Big D.

"Shut it Doodey," Principal Perry snapped. Danny stepped forward.

"First of all, I am a Fenton. Danny Fenton." Danny said proudly. "Second, you shouldn't call Leo 'Doodey.' It's rude."

"You know what? I think I'll call you Fenturd." Danny then walked up to Principal Perry. He looked down at her, for he was a few inches taller. I heard Chase gasp.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Danny shouted. Principal Perry's face went red and she gave him a look that made it look like she wanted to kill him, which she probably did.

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"What do you think?"

"Detention Fenturd!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Big whoop."

"Just get to class you little twerps!" She stormed away.

"Wow," I said to Danny, "you sure know how to make an impression."

* * *

**I know it's a bit rushed (and short I think, I can't see word count until I post). For some reason I struggled a bit with this chapter. I don't know why. Also, I forgot to saw I don't own Danny Phantom or Lab Rats. I suck at disclaimers.**

***Garry was Danny's roommate before Danny got adopted. He's not important and don't ask you the name is Garry. It's the first name I thought of.**


End file.
